Such an apparatus is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,011. In that procedure the raw material is pressed out between the teeth and is then exposed to atmospheric pressure to achieve an expanding effect. As specified therein in an example, the final product will leave such an apparatus in a "slightly crumbly" shape. When shaped material was to be manufactured, the procedure according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,452 had to be applied, in which an expanding apparatus precedes a pellet press, which caused additional energy and investment costs.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device of the kind described in such a way that the material coming out of the discharge opening selectively has a desired shape (so-called crumbs or pellets).